


Run Fast

by Kaiyote



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel-centric, Fanvids, Gen, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: Grow tall, sugarcane. Eat that soil, drink the rain. But know they'll chase you if you play their little games. So run, run fast, sugarcane. (Castiel, S7 character study.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Sugarcane" by Missy Higgins


End file.
